Hermione Granger and the Goddesses of Olympus
by MyPatronusIsAnOtter
Summary: Hermione Granger is the daughter of Athena and Hecate, and is going to take on Hogwarts with a completely different upbringing. Draco Malfoy is the tolerant son of intolerant parents who just wants to escape them. When the two meet, worlds collide. (not a romance)
1. chapter 1

It was a cold and dark night when Hermione found herself, in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere.

And I promise it is not what you think.

I, reader, am Athena, the goddess of wisdom and I will be telling the story of my favorite daughter, Hermione. You may be wondering, dear reader, how a witch is my daughter. Simple. She is the daughter of myself and Hecate, the goddess of magic. Hermione was born from my brain on September 2nd, 1979. 16 days later, Zeus found out and Zeus is not a good god. Hecate and I had to put an enchantment on her so she would age like a human, and then we had to send her to your world, mortal. With a few surprises along the way of course. What follows is the story from my daughter's perspective, with a few ~surprises~ along the way, of course.

I was walking down the street when I heard them. The jeers. The taunts. Calling me a bitch, a witch, and anything their small minds could rhyme with witch.

I wasn't amused.

It was not my fault that wind storms sprouted around me, that people who made fun of me found themselves with a broken limb. Or that most of the bullies in the school went home with a severe reaction from poison oak that wasn't there before. But the children around me thought that it was. And so, when I was walking down my small street facing taunts, I didn't cry. I barely reacted, except for flipping them off and laughing like a maniac that is. I truly was lucky that my parents loved and accepted me, for all that I was.

I finally entered our cozy home, to see my parents sitting, open mouthed on one of the couches across from an old woman, who quite frankly did not look surprised. Deciding it was best to be direct, I quickly called out to the woman."Ma'am? Why are my parents stupefied right now?"

She looked shocked at my word use, but started to reply.

"Ms. Granger, is it? I an the Deputy Headmistress for a school for special children?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect I do not need reform school"

The woman looked shocked that I would suggest such a thing, and quickly rushed out another sentence.

"Ms. Granger, I am shocked you would say such a thing! You do not need, what you said, reform school, you are a witch!" she said.

"Well, that makes sense." I replied, and to my shock she passed out. After realizing I was the only conscious person in my house, I decided to put on some tea and wait for them to wake up, the deciding why the fuck not, I tried to use this 'magic'. I remembered the feeling I had when Veronica suddenly got bitten by a snake. That… swirling? The feeling of my magic. Yes. I focused on that inside of me, the closed my eyes and willed the tea to make itself.

And then I opened my eyes, and a lot of things happened at once.

My parents and the old lady suddenly woke up, and the water in the kettle began to boil, then poured itself into a pitcher with tea bags and sugar, and then the mixture began to stir.

Like magic.

THe old woman then stared in shock at the picture of me, a tiny 11 year old, making sweet tea with 'magic'. My parents simply shrugged and helped themselves to a glass, I guess they needed it.

"Hey mom, hey dad. WHo is the woman in our living room?"

" Well, she says she is Minerva McGonagall, but to be honest I don't really remember anything after that except for the magic." said my mother, after finishing her sweet tea.

"Well honey, I remember a bit after that. She said you were accepted to some academy for wizards and witches?" said my father. At this point, Ms. McGonagall decided to speak up.

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Granger, that is right. Hermione actually qualifies for a full scholarship, so she would go to our… academy for free. It's called the Strong Ones scholarship, and is a scholarship for all of those who are exceptionally gifted with our art. Most children your daughter's age can barely control their magic, and the full control your daughter just exhibited is more common in mature wizards, regardless of whether or not that was the first time. I will leave all of you with these papers, simply sign them if you wish to accept her admission into Hogwarts. And Hermione, good job."

And then she just poofed, and she was gone.

"Well, that isn't something that happens everyday, is it?" I said, and my parents simply laughed.

" Hermione, why don't you go read upstairs while we do this paperwork, then we can have some dinner and talk about what this means, and whether you can continue your non-magical education as well", my mother told me. I immediately obeyed, knowing my parents needed a moment. The minute I got to my room, I heard a sound, probably my father cursing like a sailor and my mother laughing at him. I disregarded the sound and instead opened my photo album, feeling nostalgic for my old life.

I used to live in New Orleans, the voodoo capital of the world. My parents met in high school, and fell in love. My mother was your typical smart ass, my father a nerd. They got married when they were in college, well they eloped with only my godmother at their ceremony. They moved to a beautiful house in Gulfport, which I actually this sort of remember by the way, but after Hurricane Elena in 1985,they immigrated to Britain with me, then opened a Cajun restaurant, which is still successful to this day. And even with a business to control, they still make time for me, and I love them for that. They always close the restaurant on my birthday, we always have Christmas dinner and decorate a tree, together as a family.

"Hermione, could you come downstairs? I made shrimp etouffee for dinner, your favorite."

"Thank you mom! I'll be right down, I just need to put on a sweater". I said to my mother.

"Okay Hermione, and always remember, we love you no matter what"

"I know mom, I love you too". I smiled at her, and she closed the door before heading downstairs.

I decided to put of my favorite halloween sweater, which was mostly black but with a few stars and an outline of a witch flying against the moon, then headed downstairs.

"Hey Hermione!" my father said between mouthfuls of etouffee. My mom just smiled at him. It was adorable how in love they were, sometimes. I sat down at the table and started to eat my etouffee when my mom started talking.

"Now, Hermione. I know this has been a rough day for you, and definitely an odd one. We did register you for Hogwarts, which is a stupid name by the way, but we do have some expectations"

"Of course mom, what are they?" I asked, curious. My parents usually let me do my own thing, and I always try to make them proud. I don't really fuck around thaaaattt much……

"Well, firstly, this isn't about grades, it's about you as a person Hermione" My dad answered.

" It is amazing that you have this gift, Hermione, and we will always accept you; as long as you don't let it control you. We know how you are, how when you get interested in something nothing else matters, and that can be good. Just, please don't lose yourself in your work, have some fun" my dad said, before my mom immediately continued.

"And also, Hermione, you're going to get bullied. I wish I didn't have to give you this talk for the second time, but with you being biracial and not of magical birth, kids will be assholes. Kids are always assholes. We expect you not to immediately make enemies when you go to this school, as you will be with them for seven years, so please at least make some allies"

"Of course guys, I will. And thank you so much for caring"

"It is what we do" my mom said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Lastly, Hermione, we expect you to continue your non magical schooling. I know this might be tough but i checked, you do have study hall and I know how easy this is for you, We can send you your assignments for the week, and you can send them back when they're done. Please understand we're doing this because we want you to have opportunities in both worlds, so if you decide to go to a non magical university you can." my dad said, looking strangely serious.

"Do they not teach those? At all? Does math not exist there or something?" I replied, seriously questioning these witches.

"Apparently yes. Also, don't get too excited, you start school next year." my mother told me, before my father suddenly started laughing."

"Have you even met our daughter Alex?" my father managed to get out through giggles. My mother laughed at him, but I interrupted them before they could get all lovey-dovey.

"Can we still get some magical school supplies before then, please?" I asked.

"Of course Hermione, we can go this weekend, don't worry we're as curious as you are"

"Thank you mom!"

"Now go to bed Hermione, it's getting late"

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

That night I fell asleep, dreaming of a whole new, magical, world.

It's me, Athena. Hello dear readers. Now you may be wondering why a goddess is going to a school for wizards. Well, when Hecate and I enchanted her, we also blessed her with the gift of magic, which when intertwined with her godly powers would make her nearly unstoppable. And training at Hogwarts would also give her an ability to explore her powers in a mostly safe space. But for now, I must go to the story of another, one that will intertwine with our Hermione's story in many, many ways.

"Lucius, they released the people for the Strong Ones scholarship, and you will not believe this."

"What do you mean, dear? It's mostly the purebloods from Ancient and Noble houses, anyway. What, are they from an extinct house?"

"No, they're a muggleborn"

"What the fuck? Muggleborns rarely qualify… they must truly be strong. Did our Draco qualify?"

"Yes, he did. Aren't you proud?"

"Definitely. Narcissa, do you want to go to Diagon this weekend to get Draco a special gift?"

"That seems like a good plan, Lucius. And I would love to"

And that is where chapter 1 ends. I hope you like it! Please review, I'm a new writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up sleepily, then realized that it's Saturday! I'm so excited to finally go to Diagon Alley and hopefully find out more about this 'magic' thing. I gleefully jumped out of my bed, then realized my mistake, the floor was freezing! I quickly slipped on some fuzzy socks then headed downstairs, to find my mother and father curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Oh, right! Friday nights are their date nights, they must have watched a movie and fell asleep. I loved my parents, and they loved me. I decided to wake them up nicely, and put on a pot of coffee and started to cook my mom and dad's favorite breakfast- pancakes and bacon. I immediately got to it, gathering the ingredients from the fridge as well as our ready made dry pancake mix (homemade, of course). I quickly put on the bacon and started to mix the pancake batter, noticing that mom must have added some cinnamon to it. After about 5 minutes the scent of breakfast wafted to the living room, and my parents walked in, bleary eyed, to see breakfast almost done.

"Good morning sleepyheads, I made some breakfast!" I playfully told my parents, who were a bit shocked.

"Thank you so much Hermione! This is very kind of you, and it all smells divine" said my father, who, while still sleepy, was sporting his trademark laid back grin. My mother simply hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head. We all ate in silence for a few minutes before my parents were awake enough to make some conversation, but then my mom said her first words of the day.

"Are you excited to go to Diagon Alley for the first time Hermione?" my mother asked, clearly nervous as to my response, which wasn't like her.

"Yes mom, I really am! I'm excited to learn about magic, and hopefully find an explanation as to what's been happening to me" At this, my mom seemed to have a debate with herself before sighing.

"I have something I need to tell you guys. Family meeting in 5 minutes in the living room" my mom said suddenly, before walking upstairs.

~ 5 minutes later~

Dad and I were sitting on the couch, both extremely confused as to why a family meeting had been called. Well, I wasn't that confused. It had to have something to do with magic, that's when she started to get uncomfortable. Before I could continue my theorizing, mom came downstairs and Dad gasped. WHen I looked up, so did I.

"Mom, you have a wand? Why didn't you tell me?" I half shrieked, almost crying. I could have known so much sooner!

"Zachary, Hermione, before I start I want to apologize for not telling you, and I'm telling you why right now. In the US, it is illegal for a wizard or witch to marry someone who can't do magic. It is illegal for us to do magic in public, or even hint at magic. You see, the very first wizards and witches were the native americans, and they were murdered for their magic, but not before gifting some colonists with it, and of course some natives survived. Ever since then, magic in the US has been extremely regulated, and mostly wandless. I love both of you a lot, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger. I had to break the law to marry you Zach, and I don't regret it, I just didn't want you to be murdered or left a shell of your former self because of me"

"Is that why you told me your relatives were dead? Because you had to leave them all behind? God, Alex I'm so sorry for that, you should never have to bottle that up, ever" my dad suddenly interrupted, understanding and concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes Zach, that's why" my mother said, before turning to look directly at me.

"Hermione, I should have told you. I was wrong not to. You must have been so scared of what was happening around you, things you couldn't control or really explain. I was focusing on myself, that I wanted to leave my old life behind, that I didn't think about how you would feel. I was so shocked when McGonagall came because I had convinced myself that I was lucky, that you weren't magical. But I was wrong. And I know you may never forgive me-"

I interrupted my mom's speech with a hug, hugging her with all the force and love I never really knew that I had. And she hugged me back, and then we were both crying and then my dd was hugging me and we all just sat there, a lump on the floor for a few minutes, comforting each other. Eventually, we all stood up.

"Now, we should really get dressed and ready to go to Diagon. I want to see what WIzarding Britain is like, and we need to get you books and such" My mother said

"That sounds really good mom, thank you. I'll be ready in about 20 minutes" I replied, before walking up the stairs to my room- and thankfully non shared bathroom.

I decided to take a brisk shower to hopefully give me some time to think for a bit, and laid out my favorite outfit. It was a handmade sweater my mother knitted for me, and it was periwinkle blue, plus some black jeans and boots. After laying out my clothes, I jumped in the shower and began to think. My mother was a witch. A full on, magical witch. Somehow that was harder to believe than me being a witch myself. And that wasn't even all, apparently my magic was really strong. Am I destined to be different? An outcast in the magical and non magical world? I didn't want to be alone in both worlds, to always be persecuted and feared by the bullies and sheep of the world, but I don't want to hide my intelligence or power. What do I do? What could I do?

Shaking myself out of those thought- they could wait - I dried myself off and pulled on my favorite outfit, before deciding a little makeup wouldn't hurt. I put on a spot of lip gloss (root beer, my favorite) and then a touch of blue eyeshadow that matched my sweater and wasn't very dark. Looking myself over in the mirror, I decided that I looked okay, even though my hair was terrible, and went downstairs.

Once I came downstairs, my mother called me over.

"Your father is almost done getting dressed, but I thought i could give you a little present before going to diagon alley. I had hair like that when I was your age, but my mother charmed it so it go a lot more manageable, so it would be wavy instead of kinky. Would you like for me to do that to your hair?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, please!!" I immediately replied, my excitement seemed tangible. "I hate my hair, it's always so hard to manage, and having it more manageable would be one less worry for me at Hogwarts.", I added, trying to explain more of my feelings towards it.

"Okay Hermione", my mother said before softly muttering something to my hair. When she was done, I immediately noticed the difference, it felt so much better!!

"Thank you so much mom! I love you!" I said, hugging my mother.

"Of course dear. You should probably go rebrush your hair, then we'll head out to diagon ally, okay?"

"Okay mom. I'll meet you in the car!" I replied, before sprinting up the stairs to brush my hair.

Once I reached my bathroom and looked into the mirror, I was amazed. My hair, which used to be a bushy mess, was now… beautiful! It fell past my shoulder blades in waves, and as I brushed it it began to look silken! I sprinted downstairs to thank my mother, but found her laughing at my father, who was now on the ground, rolling on the floor either afraid or laughing, maybe even both. Finally seeing me, my mother explained.

"I charmed the mirror to reflect his face as Pennywise, and well… this happened" she said, gesturing to my father. After about a minute he finally got up and we finally headed to Diagon Alley!


End file.
